Problem: I had $\$57$. Then I earned $\$15$ babysitting. I spent all of the money to buy $9$ movie tickets. How much did each movie ticket cost? $\$$
Explanation: I can add to find the amount of money I had all together. $57+15=$ $\$72$ Now we can divide the total amount of money into $9$ equal-sized groups. $72\div9=8$ Each movie ticket cost $\$8$.